dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ie Uru Onna
Details *'Genre:' Comedy, work drama *'Broadcast network:' NTV Season 1 *'Title:' 家売るオンナ *'Title (romaji):' Ie Uru Onna *'Also known as:' Your Home is My Business *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.58% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-13 to 2016-Sep-14 *'Air time:' Wednesday 22:00 *'Theme song:' beautiful days by GReeeeN Synopsis She's single, beautiful and wears clothes that are a bit flashy, but she never smiles in front of her clients. Machi is a real-estate saleswoman who is known for closing the deal no matter who the client is--100% of the time. "There isn't a house I can't sell." She sticks her nose in the private issues of her clients and uses a vast range of tactics to help solve their problems... and sells the house while she's at it! "The kind of home you live in becomes a true reflection of your life." Because the home itself can sometimes even change your life, Machi will pour her heart and soul into finding the right home for you. "Being a real estate agent means having your clients surrender their life to you." -- NTV User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Kitagawa Keiko as Sangenya Machi *Kudo Asuka as Niwano Seiji *Chiba Yudai as Adachi Satoshi *Imoto Ayako as Shirasu Mika *Suzuki Hiroki as Hachinohe Daisuke *Araki Yuko as Murota Madoka *Honda Chikara as Takuma Gota *Usuda Asami as Tamaki Kokoro *Kajihara Zen as Fuse Makoto *Nakamura Toru as Yashiro Dai *Kataoka Tomie as Handa Satomi Guests *Ryo as Hijikata Yayoi (ep1) *Togawa Takahiro (外川貴博) as Hijikata Toru (ep1) *Manaka Towa (間中斗環) as Hijikata Sora (ep1) *Kino Hana as Jogasaki Izumi (ep2) *Bibiru Oki (ビビる大木) as Jogasaki Yoshiki (ep2) *Nakano Yuta as Hosaka Hiroto (ep3) *Haida Shoko (はいだしょうこ) as Natsuki Sakura (ep3) *Kato Kazuko as Sawaki Mineno (ep4) *Watanabe Tetsu as Tomita Seitaro (ep4) *Tomosaka Rie as Hiuga Shifumi (ep5) *Yamada Maho as Kusakabe Ayumuko (ep5) *Tonesaku Toshihide as Miyazawa Kazuyuki (ep6) *Tanaka Minako as Miyazawa Kazuyuki's wife (ep6) *Ono Yuriko as Okuhira Reona (ep6) *Kobayashi Takashi as Fukawa (ep6) *Hara Hideko as Shirasu Kimiko (ep7) *Moro Morooka as Shirasu Tamotsu (ep7) *Okouchi Hiroshi as Takenouchi Koichi (ep7) *Hanako (華子) as Takenouchi Yuna (ep7) *Sakurai Atsuko as Sakamoto Rie (ep7-8) *Shinoda Mariko as Maehara Akane (ep8) *Wada Masato as Tsuda Jun (ep8) *Washio Machiko as Amamiya Tomoyo (ep9) *Toji Takao as Amamiya Kaichi (ep9) *MEGUMI as Amamiya Rei (ep9) *Takemori Sento (竹森千人) as Amamiya Kenichi (ep9) *Suda Rio as Amamiya Momo (ep9) *Yagi Yuko (八木優子) as Amamiya Haru (ep9) *Hoshino Rene (星野ルネ) as Victor Musa (ep9) *Onishi Takeshi (大西武志) as Imaizumi Ryota (ep9) *Ouki Kaname (凰稀かなめ) as Mochizuki Aoi (ep10) *Hotta Mayu as Mochizuki Kanna (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Ooishi Shizuka *'Chief Producer:' Ito Kyo *'Producer:' Oda Rena, Yanai Kuniko *'Director:' Inomata Ryuichi, Sakuma Noriyoshi, Yamada Nobuyoshi (山田信義) *'Music:' Tokuda Masahiro Recognitions *'5th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Drama *'20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2016):' Best Actress - Kitagawa Keiko Special *'Title:' 帰ってきた家売るオンナ *'Title (romaji):' Kaettekita Ie Uru Onna *'Also known as:' Your Home is My Business! Returns *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 13.0% *'Broadcast date:' 2017-May-26 *'Air time:' Friday 21:00 Synopsis It has been two years since Sangenya Machi and Yashiro Dai left Teiko Real Estate's Shinjuku office. Sales at the office, which is now led by Fuse Makoto, have been sluggish because of the rise of a rival and the office is on the verge of closing down. Niwano Seiji visits Machi who has become the company president of Sanchi Real Estate to seek her help. However, he sees Machi and Yashiro standing alone on the beach and the baby in Machi's arms... -- TV Japan Cast *Kitagawa Keiko as Sangenya Machi *Kudo Asuka as Niwano Seiji *Chiba Yudai as Adachi Satoshi *Imoto Ayako as Shirasu Mika *Suzuki Hiroki as Hachinohe Daisuke *Honda Chikara as Takuma Gota *Kusakawa Takuya as Kagimura Yoichi *Usuda Asami as Tamaki Kokoro *Hara Hideko as Shirasu Kimiko *Kajihara Zen as Fuse Makoto *Nakamura Toru as Yashiro Dai *Shoufukutei Tsurube as Ichinose Sadao *Kaname Jun as Hayama Tomoaki *Ashina Sei as Yodogawa Mizuki *Furuhata Seika as Sara Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Ooishi Shizuka *'Chief Producer:' Ito Kyo *'Producer:' Oda Rena, Yanai Kuniko *'Director:' Inomata Ryuichi *'Music:' Tokuda Masahiro Season 2 *'Title:' 家売るオンナの逆襲 *'Title (romaji):' Ie Uru Onna no Gyakushu *'Also known as:' Your Home is My Business! 2nd Attack *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jan-09 to 2019-Mar-13 *'Air time:' Wednesday 22:00 Synopsis A now married Sangenya Machi (Kitagawa Keiko) and Yashiro Dai (Nakamura Toru) offered to lead Teiko Real Estate's Shinjuku office again. Machi meets a new competitive freelance real estate agent, Rusudo Kenji (Matsuda Shota). Cast *Kitagawa Keiko as Sangenya Machi *Matsuda Shota as Rusudo Kenji *Kudo Asuka as Niwano Seiji *Nakamura Toru as Yashiro Dai *Kajihara Zen as Fuse Makoto *Chiba Yudai as Adachi Satoshi *Imoto Ayako as Shirasu Mika *Suzuki Hiroki as Hachinohe Daisuke *Honda Chikara as Takuma Gota *Nagai Mijika as Tokoshima Yukari *Kusakawa Takuya as Kagimura Yoichi *Usuda Asami as Tamaki Kokoro Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Ooishi Shizuka *'Chief Producer:' Nishi Norihiko *'Producer:' Oda Rena, Yanai Kuniko *'Director:' Inomata Ryuichi, Kubota Mitsuru *'Music:' Tokuda Masahiro External Links *Season 1 official site *Special official site *Season 2 official site *Season 2 official English site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2019 Category:NTV